videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty series
The Call of Duty series is a long-running series of PC and console first-person shooters published by Activision and mainly developed by Infinity Ward and Treyarch. The majority are set during World War 2. General lies *The WW2 games are historically accurate in their portrayal of weapons and events. **''While some events that appear ridiculous actually took place and were often even harder to believe than their game counterparts (Pavlov's House in CoD1 held out for three months, not the ten minutes or so shown in game), much artistic license is taken. CoD1 in particular has German soldiers carrying the StG-44 at the siege of Stalingrad, two years before it even existed.'' *A T34 / 85 could easily destroy a King Tiger. **''The King Tiger or Tiger II was practically immune to fire from even the long-barreled 85mm gun of the T34 / 85 and it would generally require multiple tanks to overwhelm even one King Tiger, which for its part could easily destroy the attacking tanks with a single shot. Most King Tigers were destroyed by aircraft or artillery, not other tanks. This is very much at odds with the entirely ridiculous Battle of Kursk tank level in CoD: United Offensive, where the player is required to destroy various Tigers, King Tigers and even Elefant self-propelled guns.'' *Every game but World at War incorrectly shows that the M1 Garand had to fire off an entire en-bloc clip before reloading. **''While it is technically true that an en-bloc clip can be removed from the M1 without discharging every shot, the procedure is awkward, requiring both hands and the user's eyes to be taken off whoever's shooting at him. There are no records of it being taught as a viable tactic in combat; US soldiers were taught to discharge any remaining shots if they wanted to reload. This is a case of people mistaking something you can do on a firing range for something you can do on a battlefield.'' *The FG42 Paratroop Rifle was a powerful, accurate weapon that could be fired in bursts. **''Often portrayed in games as some kind of supergun, the FG42 was actually much too lightweight to deal with the full-size rifle cartridges it fired; even short periods of automatic fire could totally ruin the gun's mechanism, and the lack of weight made the weapon extremely hard to control.'' *The British Sten Gun had a 32-round magazine. **''True in theory, but in practice the magazine was usually only loaded with 28-30 rounds to avoid issues with jamming and damage to the spring.'' *The StG-44 was the world's first assault rifle. **''This could be regarded as technically true since Adolf Hitler invented the term "Assault Rifle" ("Sturmgewehr") to describe it, but the Russian Fedorov Avtomat rifle, which first underwent trials in 1911, is generally regarded as having achieved all the requirements of a modern assault rifle many years earlier. The StG-44 remains the first mass-produced assault rifle, however, as the Fedorov Avtomat was not manufactured in significant quantities.'' Lies about Call of Duty *Plato said "Only the dead have seen the end of war." **''This particular false claim was also seen in the movie Black Hawk Down. There is no evidence Plato ever made this statement and it isn't present in any of his dialogs; it's believed to have actually originated from George Santayana in 1926, then been misattributed to Plato by the British Imperial War Museum. The popularity of this misconception within the US military stems from General Douglas MacArthur attributing the quote to Plato during his fairwell address at West Point in 1962.'' Lies about Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Developers Spark Unlimited were responsible for the entire game. **''This is an exaggeration. The gory details make for interesting reading; essentially, Spark had made less than half of the game when Activision stepped in and largely made the rest of the game themselves.'' Lies about Call of Duty 4 *The word "leftenant" is used in British English. **''The word is pronounced as if spelled that way, but is still written "lieutenant."'' *Authors of some of the quotes being "unknown." **''A number of the "unknown" quotes are in fact cribbed from Skippy's List.'' *Colin Powell said "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy." **''The German Field Marshal Helmuth von Moltke the Elder said it about one hundred years earlier.'' *If you get a certain number of head stabs with the knife, you get a golden knife. **''This is a lie. One user (GrayFox 161) has accomplished this feat and it is untrue.'' *In the level "Aftermath" (the one after the nuclear blast) if you walk through the doorway past the playground a cutscene will occur where you find an underground bomb shelter where there are 3 other survivors and a medic who heal you up, thus surviving the blast. *In the level "Aftermath", if you walk into the playground and sit on the swing, you will start to play with the playground equipment. *If Sgt. Paul Jackson survives the blast, there will be one more level concerning the blast and two S.A.S-Marines joint operations. You will get to see Soap's face. **''It is impossible to survive the nuclear blast, and there are no extra levels found in the game's data.'' *A minigun mounted on a crashed helicopter would still function. **''The M134 mounted on the crashed helicopter would be hooked into the aircraft's own electrical system to power the barrels. Unless the helicopter only crashed an hour or two before this scene, the weapon wouldn't work; even then, the crash would have to leave the battery undamaged.'' Lies about Call of Duty: World at War *Hundreds of German four-engined bombers were used to attack Stalingrad. **''The aircraft seen throughout the Stalingrad stage are Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Condors. These were originally built as airliners and adapted by Nazi Germany for use mostly as maritime patrol aircraft. Only 272 were built in total, with hardly any of these being present at Stalingrad, certainly not in the numbers shown.'' **''If the aircraft are supposed to represent the Transportgruppen that attempted to resupply the German Sixth Army during the Soviet counter-offensive, they should be mostly triple-engined Ju52 transports and adapted He111 twin-engined bombers. Only nine Condors were shot down over Stalingrad.'' *The flamethrower in World at War is the first such weapon in the series. **''A German Flammenwerfer was usable during the Soviet missions of Call of Duty: United Offensive.'' *It's possible to fire a Soviet PRTS-41 rifle while standing up. **''The PTRS-41 is a 14.5mm crew-served heavy weapon which is six feet long and weighs 45 pounds; it was normally assigned to a two-man crew with one carrying the body of the gun while the other carried ammunition supplies and the barrel. A single soldier would have trouble even carrying the assembled weapon anything more than a short distance, let alone firing it from the hip or shoulder.'' *A single soldier could carry and operate the M1919 medium machine gun. **''The M1919 was only ever issued to two-man teams and normally four soldiers were actually involved in carrying it. The gun itself weighed 31 pounds, the bipod 10 pounds more, a single ammo belt 11 pounds, and the ammo can containing it another 3 pounds. At the maximum shown in-game with a second ammo belt and can, this one gun alone would weigh 69 pounds, as much as a fully grown Alsatian.'' *The M1 Carbine in-game is an M1A1. **''It's the vanilla M1, since it has a solid wooden stock, not a collapsible wire stock.'' *During the Battle of Berlin, the Germans totally flooded the Berlin underground train system. **''The destruction of bulkheads under the Landwehr Canal only suddenly flooded the Berlin U-Bahn system to a depth of about one yard, after which the water level rose much more slowly. While some were trampled to death fleeing, when the tunnels were later pumped out it turned out the reports of thousands of Soviet casualties had in fact been mistaken; most of the dead had been killed in combat in the tunnels, not by drowning.'' *On the Call of Duty Headquarters site, a user claimed it was possible to unlock the Nazi zombie mode on Wii by shooting two zombies on two different maps. **''This is completely impossible; no zombies appear at all during the campaign mode.'' *Reaching level 100 in Nazi Zombie mode will result in a special battle with Zombie Hitler or unlock some other thing ( for example a COD:6 demo). **''Reaching level 100 on Nazi Zombies does not do anything out of the ordinary. Nobody has ever legitimately reached level 100 either, only through glitching.'' Lies about Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Gaz also survives "Game Over" from Modern Warfare 1 **''This lie is created from the misconception that one of the soldiers from "Mile High Club" is Gaz. The reason behind this is the dialogue from the opening cutscene is under a file in the programming called "Gaz". What more than likely happened is "Mile High Club" was meant to be "Crew Expendable" in earlier stages of the game, but was replaced as "Crew Expendable" shows off it's graphical capabilities better.'' *It is possible to save Ghost from dying, by completing very complicated and ridiculous tasks such as passing the game on veteran 10 times using under 100 bullets etc. This changes the events of the game so that Soap dies and there are extra levels (this is also the legitimate story). **''This is untrue. You cannot save Ghost and there are no extra levels hidden in the games coding.'' *Completing all special ops with 3 stars unlocks a special mode like nazi zombies, but ths time called Ultranationalist Aliens. **''This is completly untrue. There is nothing of the sort found in the game.''